Djel Sanes
Djel Sanes ist ein Schurke aus der Umsturz-Handlung der Manga-Serie Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan und der dritten Staffel der gleichnamigen Anime-Adaption. Er ist ein Mitglied der Ersten Zentralbrigade der Militärpolizei und untersteht direkt dem König. Es ist die Aufgabe von ihm und seinen Kameraden, zu verhindern dass die Menschheit technologische Fortschritte macht oder der Wahrheit um die Mauern zu nahe kommt, damit der Frieden innerhalb der Mauern gesichert ist. Dabei ermordet er auch Nick, einen Pastor des Mauerkults, was den Aufklärungstrupp auf die Machenschaften der Zentralbrigade aufmerksam macht. Biographie Vergangenheit Djel Sanes ist ein Mitglied der Militärpolizei und dient in der ersten Zentralbrigade direkt in der Hauptstadt, Mitras. Folter und Ermordung von Nick Nachdem ein Pastor des Mauerkults, Pastor Nick, dem Aufklärungstrupp Informationen über die wichtige Rolle der Reiss-Familie in der Herrschaft innerhalb der Mauern mitgeteilt hat, werden Djel und sein Kamerad Ralph nach Trost geschickt, um Nick dort zu foltern und zu verhören, was genau er dem Aufklärungstrupp mitgeteilt hat. Obwohl sie Trost schwer verprügeln und ihm sämtliche Fingernägel ausreißen, bleibt Nick schweigsam und wird daher später von Sanes und Ralph getötet. Nicks Mord wird als Raubmord abgetan und Sanes und Ralph bewachen den Tatort. Als ein Mitglied des Aufklärungstrupp, Hanji Zoe - eine Bekannte von Nick - die Leiche sehen will, halten Sanes und Ralph sie unter dem Vorwand zurück, dass sie den Tatort kontaminieren würde. Als Hanji nicht gehen will und Fragen stellt, packt Sanes sie schließlich am Kragen und will drohend ihren Rang wissen. Allerdings reißt Hanjis Adjutant, Moblit Berner, Sanes Arm weg und nennt Sanes ihre Ränge, woraufhin Sanes verächtlich erwidert, dass der Aufklärungstrupp so ein lächerlicher Zweig des Militärs ist dass selbst die hohen Ränge von Hanji und Moblit nichts bedeuten. Er merkt zudem an, dass kein Titan in das Geschehen involviert war und dass der Aufklärungstrupp am Tatort nichts zu suchen hat. Hanji erkennt aber das Emblem an Sanes Brust und fragt verwundert, warum Soldaten aus der Hauptstadt sich um einen Mord in Trost kümmern, was Sanes mit der Antwort abtut, dass die Militärpolizei eben mehr zu tun hat als der Aufklärungstrupp und er und Ralph gebeten wurden, auszuhelfen. Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend knickt Hanji plötzlich ein, wird merklich freundlicher und möchte dem "tüchtigen Soldaten" Sanes die Hand schütteln. Dabei fühlt sie, dass die Haut an seinen Knöcheln wund ist, und erkennt dass Sanes Nick gefoltert und getötet haben muss. Sie lässt sich aber nichts anmerken und behauptet zudem, nichts von Nicks Arbeit als Pastor des Mauerkults gewusst zu haben - sie behauptet dass sie dachte, er wäre ein Zimmermann. Damit will sie Sanes in Sicherheit wiegen. Sie behauptet, die Aufklärung des Mordes nun Sanes und Ralph zu überlassen, bittet sie jedoch auch den Mörden - wenn sie sie fangen - auszurichten dass Hanji persönlich Rache für den Tod ihres Freunds nehmen wird. Mit diesen Worten ziehen Hanji und Moblit sich zurück. Jagd auf Eren und Historia Nachdem die Militärpolizei bei dem Versuch, Eren und Historia zu verhaften, scheitert, wird Sanes zurück in die Hauptstadt berufen wo er dem König und seinen Beratern von seinem Scheitern berichtet. Er bietet an, sofort nach Trost zurückzukehren um die Jagd fortzusetzen, was aber abgelehnt wird da bereits Kenny Ackermann und sein Team gesandt wurden um sich um den Rest zu kümmern. Sanes kehrt dennoch nach Trost zurück, wo er von einem Kontaktmann der Militärpolizei, dem Händler Dimo Reeves, kontaktiert wird. Reeves verrät, dass er den Aufenthaltsort von Team Levi ausfindig gemacht hat und schlägt vor, Sanes und Ralph dorthinzubringen. In der Nacht fährt Reeves die beiden Soldaten in den Wald zu der Hütte, in der sich Levi und co. befinden sollen, aber Sanes und Ralph sind in eine Falle geraten und werden bereits von dem bewaffneten Team erwartet. Sanes wird von Jean Kirschtein niedergeschlagen und in den Kellerraum des Gebäudes gebracht, in dem sich Team Levi versteckt. Folter und Niederlage Dort wird Sanes an einen Stuhl gefesselt und von Levi gefoltert, ohne dass dieser ihm überhaupt eine Frage stellt. Schließlich stößt Hanji dazu, bereit ihre vorherige Drohung wahr zu machen. entrüstet und panisch fragt Sanes, was sie von ihm wollen und fragt, was für Monster einen Menschen foltern ohne überhaupt Fragen zu stellen. Daraufhin fragt Hanji ihn, was das Geheimnis der Reiss-Familie ist, reißt ihm aber einen Finger heraus bevor er überhaupt die Gelegenheit hat, zu antworten. Während Hanji sich sarkastisch bei Sanes entschuldigt, da sie kein solcher Folter-Profi wie er ist, fragt sie ihn aus Interesse wie viele Menschen er schon gefoltert und ermordet hat. Sanes antwortet, dass es unzählige Menschen waren aber dass es alles einen Zweck hatte. Er behauptet, dass schon längst ein Bürgerkrieg innerhalb der Mauern ausgebrochen wäre, wenn die Zentralbrigade sich nicht die Hände schmutziggemacht hätte, um den Frieden zu wahren. Er nennt als Beispiel einen Lehrer, der für sein eigenes Wohl zu schlau war, ein Ehepaar dass mit einem Heißluftballon über die Mauern fliegen wollte, sowie eine Prostituierte aus einer Farm. Sanes schreit, dass die Menschheit nur wegen der Zentralbrigade überlebt hat und dass Hanji und Levi ihnen danken sollten. Zudem fügt er an, dass er noch nie jemanden getroffen hat, dem Folter so viel Spaß macht wie den beiden, und dass sie daher Monster sind. Dennoch will Sanes nichts preisgeben, da er an den König und dessen Vision des Friedens glaubt; daher bittet er die beiden, ihn zu Tode zu foltern da dies das einzige ist, was er kennt. Kurz darauf verlassen Hanji und Levi das Zimmer, lassen die Tür aber angelehnt. Durch den Spalt hört Sanes, wie Hanji und Levi mit Ralph sprechen. Sie behauptetn, dass dieser viel früher eingeknickt ist als Sanes und bereits nach einem Fingernagel geredet hat, während Sanes schon alle Fingernägel verloren hat und trotzdem nicht redet. Ralph erwidert, dass eben nicht alle so verrückt sind wie Sanes. Er beschwert sich über Sanes naive Loyalität zum König und behauptet, dass sie sich hinter seinem Rücken alle über ihn lustig machen. Ralph fordert, dass man ihn endlich in Frieden lässt, aber Levi erwidert dass dies nicht passieren wird, bis Sanes seine Geschichte bestätigt hat. Als Sanes erkennt, dass ohnehin alles verloren ist - Ralph hat ja schon alles gestanden - verrät er Levi und Hanji bei ihrem nächsten Gespräch, dass die Reiss-Familie die wahre Königsfamilie ist. Nachdem Sanes diese Informationen preisgegeben hat, wird er in eine Zelle gesteckt in der Ralph bereits auf ihn wartet. Da Sanes merklich mitgenommen aussieht, steht Ralph auf und fragt besorgt, ob es ihm gut geht. Er fragt jedoch auch, ob Sanes Informationen preisgegeben hat, da ihre Loyalität dem König gegenüber wichtig ist. Als er dies hört, verliert Sanes die Beherrschung, wirft sich auf Ralph, packt ihn am Hals und beginnt ihn zur würgen, während er kreischt dass er Ralphs Stimme nie wieder hören will. Er schreit, dass Ralph ihn von Anfang an verraten hat, obwohl Sanes ihm vertraut hat, aber Hanji greift ein und offenbart, dass sie Ralph nicht einmal eine Frage gestellt haben. Sie haben ihn lediglich gezwungen, einen von Hanji vorbereiteten Text vorzulesen so dass Sanes getäuscht wird und einknickt. Als er dies erkennt, fällt Sanes verzweifelt auf die Knie und erkennt, dass er selbst, nicht Ralph, den König verraten hat. Hanji ruft triumphierend, dass sie den beiden ja geschworen hat, Rache für den Tod von Pastor Nick zu nehmen, und dass die beiden den Rest ihres Lebens in einer Zelle verbringen werden. Während Hanji sich zum gehen wendet, murmelt Sanes dass es im Leben wohl eine feste Abfolge von Rollen gibt und dass wenn man eine Rolle aufgibt, diese nur von einem anderen eingenommen wird. Da Hanji nun seine Rolle übernommen hat, wünscht Sanes ihr viel Glück. Nachdem das Militär die korrupte Regierung gestürzt hat, wird Sanes wegen seiner Verbrechen für das alte Regime in einem Gefängnis inhaftiert, wo er einen gewissen Frieden mit sich zu finden scheint. Galerie SanesZurückgewiesen.png|Moblit weist Sanes in die Schranken SanesGespräch.png|Sanes spricht mit Hanji SanesÜberrascht.png|Sanes ist überrascht von Hanjis Verhalten SanesMisstrauisch.png|Sanes bleibt misstrauisch SanesGefoltert.png|Sanes wird gefoltert SanesErkenntTäuschung.png|Sanes erkennt, dass er getäuscht wurde SanesWünschtGlück.png|Sanes wünscht Hanji viel Glück Navigation Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Manga-Bösewicht Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Attack on Titan-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Inhaftiert